


Об имитации женщин.

by Nemhain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Multi, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имитация - непростой предмет. В ней нет определенных правил. А потому ее результаты лучше всего испытывать на реальных объектах.<br/>Отсылки к "Экстазу" Рю Мураками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Об имитации женщин.

Имс пришел внезапно, как и всегда, уселся за стол, стоявший напротив, торцом к столу, на котором разложил бумаги Артур, и поставил перед собой зеркало. Координатор мысленно пожал плечами и вернулся к просмотру и шелестящему перекладыванию бумаг: мало ли, может Имитатору принципиально нужно поменять место для упражнений с одного угла ангара, на другой. В два часа ночи, когда только трудоголики и личности с неопределенным биоритмом – делать скидку на то, что Имс только два дня как прилетел из другого полушария, Координатор не собирался -, чего только ни происходит. Не пристает – и прекрасно. Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо.  
Артур перепроверял информацию.

Имс потянулся, пошуршал пустым пакетиком от орешков, кидая его в ведро, стоявшее между столами, и, кстати, не попав, достал из кармана женскую помаду. И стал красить губы этой яркой кроваво-красной помадой, которая к тому же, судя по всему, была мягкой. Посмотревшись на себя в зеркало, в котором он, скорее всего, видел Акико Грейвен, экзотическую красотку-фотомодель, магнитом притягивавшую их объект, Имс скривил губы и стер помаду. Так повторилось ещё несколько раз. Артур не обращал внимания: не в его привычках лезть в методы других членов команды. Откуда ему знать, как нужно готовиться к имитации женщины. Но какого черта Имс приперся сюда, в поле его зрения, и принялся малеваться здесь? Какого черта он вообще пытается накраситься в реальности? Он же может во сне наложить себе какой угодно макияж вообще не пользуясь руками! Какого черта … какого черта Имитатор на него смотрит? Артур поднял взгляд от какого-то чертежа, вместе с тем резко ставая. Кресло прошумело колесиками по полу.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – наконец, поинтересовался Координатор, осознавая, что пауза затянулась.  
Имс снова стер помаду. И снова принялся наносить её. Женственным, четким, слитным движением, ровно на свои пухлые, выразительные и уже и без того красные губы, без предварительного контура, будто бы и не рисковал нарисовать себе улыбку клоуна. Помада легла идеально. А потом эти восхитительные губы на секунду приоткрылись, чтобы тут же сомкнуться, сжаться, закрепляя. Координатору даже послышался беззвучный «чпок», обычно завершающий жест. Цвет стал ещё более ярким и страстным. Колпачок едва слышно щелкнул, закрывая помаду. А Артур подумал, что …  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - сообщил Имитатор.  
Интонация у Имса не мужская, женская. Знает. Артур против воли покраснел. Ему показалось, что у него комплексная галлюцинация. Но сказать что-то он просто не успел.  
\- Когда я смотрю на твои руки, Артур, я могу сказать, как выглядит твой член в состоянии эрекции, как ты кончаешь и какова на вкус твоя сперма, - Имс коснулся пальцами губ, слегка измазав подушечки, а потом растер цвет между ними. Координатор вынужден был констатировать, что, во-первых, не может оторвать взгляда от изогнувшихся в загадочной полуулыбке губ, а во-вторых, что у него встает. Имс рассеяно облизнул верхнюю губу. Усилием воли Артур заставил себя не спрятать руки за спину. Он попытался вернуться к просмотру бумаг, но монолог ещё не был окончен. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я не увижу, как ты мечтаешь о моих губах на своей плоти? Красный должен хорошо смотреться на твоей коже…  
Координатор медленно сглотнул, поднимая взгляд. Ярость и желание так в нем перемешались, что он даже не был уверен, что он сделает с Имсом, если тот продолжит. Поэтому он глухо процедил:  
\- Это – всё?  
Имитатор испытующе посмотрел на него, потом ухмыльнулся привычно, по-Имсовски, и стер помаду:  
\- В принципе, да.  
Артур подавился следующим вдохом. Что?  
\- Что ты делаешь, Имс?  
\- У меня свои методы. Акико – идеальна. Правда?  
«Да-да, Артур, крошка, я видел всё» сказала самодовольная улыбка, и Имс махнул рукой, покидая ангар.

Артур так и не смог продолжить работу.

Остаток ночи ему снится Имс, губы которого накрашены этой чертовой красной помадой. Имитатор стоит перед ним на коленях и тяжело, так, что остается ощущение прикосновения, поглаживает его обнаженное бедро, с энтузиазмом делая ему минет. Артура трясет от наслаждения, жара, потребности большего. Имс то скользит своими дьявольскими губами вдоль напряженного члена Координатора, лаская, то обнимает ими головку, вбирая плоть в свой жаркий, жадный рот, то с липким, влажным звуком отпускает, чтобы провести языком по напряженной длине… А Артур пытается не стонать, не издать ни звука, сделать вид, что его тут нет. В конце концов, сдается, громко стоная, опускает ладонь на затылок Имитатора и нетерпеливо трахает его в так учтиво предложенный рот. И через несколько минут с громким всхлипом кончает.  
Красный на бледной коже действительно смотрится восхитительно. А размазанным по лицу Имса – ещё лучше. Тот ухмыляется, слизывая из уголка рта каплю спермы, и шепчет, одними губами:  
\- Я был прав.  
Артур не отвечает ему, а просто размазывает остатки помады по его лицу и с отвращением шепчет:  
\- Никогда больше…  
Имс улыбается: он знает. И от этого у Артура кружится голова, а на пальцах, будто, кровь, которую не отмыть, - красная помада. Которая - точно желание.


End file.
